Koisuru Boukun
by NeuroticFiction
Summary: Based on the manga 'The Tyrant Falls in Love' (without the rape or homophobia). It has been one year since Dan confessed his love to Phil, and, despite being rejected, he's just happy he still has him as his best friend. But after accidentally drinking a Viagra spiked bottle of wine, Phil's feelings for Dan are no longer a secret. But will the night end with him losing his friend?
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Phil?"_

 _"_ _Yeah? What's up, Dan?"_

 _"_ _Um…I think…I need to tell you something."_

 _"_ _What's that? I'm all ears."_

 _"_ _Uh…never mind…forget it."_

 _"_ _Well you can't just say that and leave me on edge, can you? Come on, I promise I won't laugh."_

 _"_ _I'm not worried about you laughing at me."_

 _"_ _Then what is it?"_

 _"_ _I…uh…"_

 _"_ _Go on,"_

 _"_ _I…I'm…in love with you."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _I'm in love with you, Phil…I just thought you should know."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Please say something,"_

 _"…_ _thank you…"_

It had been one year since Dan Howell confessed his love to his best friend, Phil Lester. At first Dan was disappointed that he didn't say it back, but then he was relieved that Phil continued their friendship like nothing had happened. If Phil couldn't be anything more than Dan's best friend, that was more than he hoped for. He was just happy he knew now, and he didn't feel like he was hiding anything anymore.

Phil regretted his response to Dan's confession every single day for that whole year. He wanted to say literally anything else but 'thank you'. He wanted to tell him how he ached for Dan to say those words for six years, and how desperate he was to confess his unbearable feelings for him in return. But Phil's absolute worst fear in the world was losing Dan. Six years of knowing him had made his life utterly blissful. He was afraid if they ever got into a relationship, it would crash and burn and he would never see the most important person in his life again. He couldn't confess his love to Dan. No matter how much it pained him knowing they had a chance, he just couldn't risk losing him.

"Alright PJ, how does this look?" Phil asked as he adjusted the small clay figurine in a box with tiny props.

Phil, Dan, Chris and PJ had all been accepted into the same university studying the same subject – media. They always loved creating short films and reviewing old movies together, but stop-motion animation was the hardest and most frustrating one yet. Of course having PJ on the team was a bit easier because of his creativity, but that just meant more things to animate.

"Which video are we animating again?" Chris asked, tossing a clay ball from one hand to the other.

"Markiplier's 'Town of Salem' video," Dan replied.

"Oh, I thought we were doing one of Jacksepticeye's videos."

"His mouth moves too bloody fast. He's too hard to animate." PJ sighed as he adjusted the camera, wary of any movement that might cause the figurines to topple over.

The four men had been in the same classroom for hours. They started filming at the start of class, but by the end of it they changed their minds three times and had to start all over again. Usually at the end of the day they would all return to Dan's flat and hang out until way too early in the morning, but they were all so exhausted that being around each other any longer would drive them crazy.

Dan ran his fingers through his hair, almost passing out on the table until he forced himself to stand up. "We need caffeine. What do you all want?"

"Coffee!" Phil called out eagerly.

"Same," PJ added, adjusting more props that had fallen over and ruined his shot.

"I'll go with you, Dan." Chris said as he leapt off the desk. "Oh, wait!"

Before PJ could process what was happening, Chris tilted his head back and pressed his open mouth against his, showing no resistance of such explicit affection.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Chris, seriously we'll only be gone for two minutes."

After shoving his tongue down PJ's throat, Chris pulled back out of breath. "Don't you dare miss me."

"Too late," PJ responded and kissed him once more before Dan and Chris left the room.

When he was sure they were well out of sight, Chris held out his arm stopping Dan in his tracks, and began rummaging through his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, impatient to get a coffee buzz.

"Just wait, I have a present for you." Chris held his finger up as his other arm was elbow deep in his backpack. "Ah, here it is!"

He pulled out a bottle of wine. Dan examined it confusingly, knowing that there had to be something special about this otherwise Chris wouldn't have wasted his time. But it was just an ordinary wine bottle.

"Um…you shouldn't have?" Dan shrugged.

"I thought since it's the anniversary of your rejected confession, I thought I could give you a little something to make your day a bit less depressing."

Dan stared at him unimpressed. "Gee, thanks for encouraging me to drink my sorrows away. You're a real pal. Look, just so you know, I'm actually okay today. I didn't even know it was the anniversary today."

"Yes you did. You've been thinking about it all day."

"Whatever. Thanks for the wine."

"Oh no, this isn't just wine, my friend. This is a… _special_ kind of wine."

Chris gave Dan an evil sneer. Dan wasn't looking forward to what he had to say about this. "I'm listening, amuse me."

"This, Daniel, is the reason PJ and I are always late to class. It'll turn any person with the dullest sex drive into the horniest animal that can prove multiple orgasms aren't just a myth."

"Great, thanks for giving me more excuses to masturbate tonight."

"I'm not finished. PJ and I, as you know, will be out of town tonight so we can't come to your house. However, I know that a certain someone is staying at your house tonight to study with you. You'll have a couple of drinks, you start confessing stuff, emotions are heightened, and…" Chris's sneer grew bigger and cheekier. Chris had always 'predicted' that Dan and Phil would hook up every time they were alone together, so Dan thought this was another one of his stupid schemes. But slowly, all of the pieces came crashing down on Dan so hard the words couldn't reach his mouth fast enough.

"I'M NOT DRUGGING MY FRIEND, YOU ASSHOLE!" Dan yelled, pushing the bottle back in Chris's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's not what I'm saying at all! You really think I would let you roofie him? Do you really think that little of me?  
All I'm saying is that when things inevitably get steamy, _this_ baby will get you out of the awkward 'are we actually doing this' moments. Trust me, a swig of this, and you'll both have the best sex of your lives."

"Chris, you've done this a hundred times. You've snuck condoms into my wallet, given me lube, and even had a fucking flogger delivered to my flat. At first I thought it was a joke, but now I'm really over it. Nothing's happened, nothing's going to happen, and nothing will ever happen between Phil and I. So please stop."

Chris's face turned from mischievous to disappointed in a split second. Dan started feeling guilty. He had never seen Chris so serious before.

Chris stared down at his feet. "I'm just rooting for you guys, that's all. I didn't mean to be so annoying, I just think you'd both be really good for each other. And I know sometimes it gets a bit hard for you, so I try and make light of it. Look, this is the last gift. Just take it. If not for you two, then maybe it can help you with your next relationship."

Dan hated seeing Chris this way. When he wasn't his usual goofball self, he knew he wasn't alright.

Dan took the bottle from Chris again. "Thanks, mate."

Chris's face completely changed to his goofy self again. "No worries! Happy humping!" he said, skipping towards the cafeteria.

Dan couldn't wait to pour the drink down the drain when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. This is the first smutty fanfic I've ever written and I'm a little nervous. I'll make it my goal to try and write as often as I can. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming :)**

* * *

It was already 6pm, and Dan, Phil, PJ and Chris had only captured ten seconds of their stop-motion video. They could practically recite the video they were animating and almost didn't find the humour in it anymore.

Dan sat on the bus seat, nodding on and off into unconsciousness only to be woken up repeatedly by a sharp turn from the driver.

But that wasn't the only thing keeping him awake.

Since his talk with Chris, he had been acutely aware of the bottle of wine weighing down his backpack. He felt bashful carrying it around, as if everyone knew the secret he was carrying in there. Dan was all about sex positivity, but for some reason having this around was a little…much. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of a (possibly illegal) substance making someone submit to arousal. He knew this wasn't Chris's intention, but he just wanted to be rid of it now.

Dan's whole body was heavy when he opened the door to his apartment. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he would be damned if he didn't finish one of his assignments tonight. Which reminded him, Phil was coming over to help.

The thought of him made Dan a little less tired and more aware of his messy apartment. He knew Phil didn't care what his place looked like – he practically lived there with how much he was over lately – but Dan liked making the effort for him. Well…by 'effort', he meant kicking the dirty clothes under his bed and rinsing the dishes just enough to look somewhat clean.

Dan set up the tripod, camera and lights in front of his and Phil's gaming computer. Their assignment was simple; film a video. Any video. Of course there was a little more than that. The professors wanted to see how they use their background, lighting, sound and overall quality in their video. But they could film any video they wanted as long as it looked good.  
So Dan and Phil decided they would do what they loved and film themselves playing video games. Dan, of course, would have to try refraining from getting his gamer rage on, but since it was 'The Impossible Quiz', he made no promises.

After everything was set up, Dan collapsed on his bed, hoping to get just a few minutes sleep. He was really in no mood to film a video, but he knew he would perk up when Phil arrived.  
He only had a few minutes sleep before he rolled over onto his backpack. His eyes shot open when he remembered what was inside and quickly pulled out the bottle.  
He sat there for a moment, trying to wake up and study what he was holding. It didn't look like anything special. Just a regular wine bottle. No description of the effects it may have on a person, or any dirty words on the bottle. Maybe there was a pill slipped in there.  
Or maybe Chris was just screwing with him.

Dan started towards he sink as he uncorked the bottle. He still didn't want to take any chances. And if Chris asked, he would say it was still buried at the back of his cupboard.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Dan set the bottle on the breakfast bar and rushed to the door to greet his best friend.

The bottle was left completely forgotten on the counter.


End file.
